Alone
by hippicowgirl
Summary: Harry potter defeated Voldemort and was then left alone, forgotten. Now he feels like the only option left is death. Ratted for suicude and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

I saved all their sorry asses from the most evil wizard of all time. And what do I get in return? A shitty old shack. I'm Harry James Potter. It has been six years since I defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all times. This is my story. The reason I am sitting here now with a knife against my wrist.

"Avada Kadavra!" The green light flew from my hands into the wand and straight into Voldemorts heart. The sickly man with the snakes face looked stunned as he fell to the ground in a lifeless lump. Nobody dared to speak thinking he would jump up any moment now. But nothing happened. I stood there not believing that I had really done it. I had really killed him! I cautiously walked over and pushed his body with the toe of my boot. Nothing. Everyone stared and then they all ran off to find their loved ones. But I had no family. I stood there in shock. Not a single person came to see me. All these years I had this fantasy. If _I could kill Voldemort then everything would be alright again. I would magically have a family agai,. Ginny would like me._ But no I was used, betrayed. I was just a spokesperson. The one who would do all the dirty work. Then no one would have any worries. Everyone would be happy again…except me.

A year or so latter it was as if everyone suddenly remembered me. I started to get owls from Hermione asking how I was. even sent a basket of food. But I didn't want sympathy. I didn't need there fake love. No. I hadn't heard from them in over a year. No way in hell were they getting me back now! They probably just needed me to kill another bad guy for them. Then what? Would they throw me in the trash yet again?

A year or so later I was looking at the mail. But what I saw broke my heart. There in the "Newly Wed" section was the beaming face of Ginerva Weasley, wrapped up in some man's arms. And that was when I broke. The tears I had been holding back for the past three years flowed down my cheeks in an endless river. Anything I could find I threw at the wall. Smashing three quarters of my home. But that wasn't enough. When I saw the steak knife on the kitchen counter I immediately knew what to do. I grabbed the knife and sat on the couch. I viciously slashed the knife across my wrist sending a stream of vibrantly red blood up to my skin. But that didn't matter to me. The pain sent away all of the other emotions swirling through my mind. All thoughts of Ginny where vanquished from my head.

I continued this routine whenever I felt like the world was on my shoulders. But I had never really finished the job…...

And now here I am sitting on the floor ready to finish what I started. I looked at my arms. You could barely see any of skin that had palled from years of staying inside. Red scars covered all of my right arm and most of my left. And then I picked up the knife and sent it crashing into my flesh…


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple of weeks after Harry Potter had killed himself. But nobody knew. His body lay forgotten on the floor near the couch. A lonely white piece of paper right next to it. The blood had dried staining the floor with a red tint. A nasty odder of rotting flesh filled the small flat once occupied by the greatest wizard of all time.

A thousand miles away from this gruesome scene was a small family of three. With his vibrant red hair Ron Weasley sat at the head of the table next to his wife, Hermione Weasley and his son Harry Arthur Weasley. Tonight they were having meatloaf, which young Harry was feeding to the dog. But they were also reminiscing on the good old times. Harry listened intently to his parents talk about Hogwarts. Hopping that he would one day be able to go there too. But what interested him more were the tales of the young boy with messy black hair.

"What happened to the boy with black hair?" Asked Harry Arthur.

"That's a good question," Hermione stated looking at her son lovingly. "I contacted him a while back but I never did get a reply. After a while I gave up waiting for a response." Hermione said sadly wishing Harry would have replied to her desperate pleas for a reunion.

"Maybe we should pay him a visit, I bet he is still living in that abandoned old flat." Said Ron getting excited at the prospect of seeing his old friend again. "It's funny I was just wondering what had happened to him a while back," Ron said closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop leaning back in that chair! You're setting a bad example for Harry!" Hermione shouted at her husband with a playful swat at his leg.

A week later Hermione was throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire for Ron. He jumped in shouting "Harry Potter, flat number 472."

Next Harry jumped in repeating after his father. And last of all Hermione jumped in excited to see her old friend.

When Ron saw the body in front of him his first reaction was to cover his son's eyes. He turned around quickly and grabbed Harry Arthur covering his eyes from the gory sight. He moved his son into the nearest room telling him to stay there. He then shut the door to meet his wife by the fire place. When Hermione came out the first thing she saw was Harry….dead. She couldn't even cry she was so stunned. The only thing she could think to do was to go feel his body. Cold. Her hand stung and she jumped backwards tears springing to her eyes. She saw the piece of paper in the hand that wasn't occupied by a large bloody knife. She picked it up and saw three messy words scrawled on it. **SCREW YOU ALL. **It said in large letters.

These three words affected Hermione more than you can imagine. She screeched a pained sob racking her body. She fell to the ground in a heap not even able to feel her head hit the wall. She didn't even feel it when Ron wrapped his arms around her, his own tears dripping onto her back. Ron couldn't bring himself to believe that his best mate was really dead. The person he had shared some many adventures with. The person who had saved his life countless times, the person that had once made Ginny so happy, the Person that was always there for him. The boy who lived had killed himself.

Ron had, had many experiences with death, hell his own brother had died only 6 years ago. But Ron couldn't bring himself to believe that Harry could ever die. He had seemed so strong almost indestructible. He had faced the most powerful dark wizard of all time and won. And yet he was defeated by a large steak knife, at his own hands!

Ron cried.

Hermione cried.

And even though he had no idea what was going on Harry Arthur cried.


End file.
